Caretaker of the Straw Hats
by cecebeec
Summary: I'm Zaria Dawson, an introverted, socially awkward, but big hearted nerd.One day, I almost die from a near death experience and become the caretaker of the Strawhat Pirates thanks to some cruel fate! Why are they babies? Why did they come to me? And how do you change the diaper of the future Pirate King?


**Hello everybody!**

**I've been a fan of One Piece for quite a long time. For a long time I wanted to plan a cute fluffy story like this and never got the time to do so. I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing this.**

* * *

_Humans are created to form bonds with one another._

_No human was meant to walk this Earth alone, at least that's what I was taught. _

_Life has a funny way of making things work out for good. When one door closes, another one will open. A penny saved is a penny earned. Always remember to check on your friends and loved ones from time to time._

_I've heard it all, and let me be frank, it has all gotten too boring to hear._

_I don't like social interactions and talking with people. I rather be on the train reading books or writing in my journal than talking with some stranger. My contact list only has immediate family and a couple of good friends. My small house is near a lake that is twenty minutes away from the city so that my thoughts are the only things I hear. Solitude is bliss and that's the way I like it._

_Oh wait...this story isn't about how I used to act, but how I changed for the better. You probably were expecting me to start from an action scene or a dream sequence. Sorry, but this isn't that kind of story. In fact, this story stars a cast of interesting characters that came into my life._

_My name Zaria Dawson, and this is the story of how I became the caretaker to the future King of the Pirates and his many friends._

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Almost Lose My Life and Gain Some More  
**

* * *

It was just one of those days on the ocean. The usual daily battle between the Marines and Pirates had become a common event that happened. This also applies to the amount of Devil Fruit users as they kept growing in numbers and lengths. All these factors make traveling the ocean treacherous and hard to navigate.

And on this day, the Strawhat Pirates were battling with the most formidable opponent of all; a hurricane.

Luffy held his hat down as the waves and wind battled against the Thousand Sunny. The rest of his crew were running around the deck trying to bring down the flags to make sure they don't get blown away. Nami had predicted this storm was coming, but it got worse as they continued to sail deeper into this new ocean. The waves were almost about as big as the ship, making him shudder slightly. Being a Devil Fruit user, he had to be careful not to touch water or else he would sink like a stone.

"Luffy, get off the mast or you'll get blown away!" Zoro yelled from below, tying down one of the loose strings. The swordsman shook his head as Luffy shimmied down the mast and landed on the main deck.

"There's a possibility that the ship will capsize if we don't find an island to dock." Robin said with a smile as she helped Usopp with the cannons.

"In this storm we are lucky to find a single spot of land anywhere!" Usopp yelled back, nearly falling over as one of the sails flew towards him. "Careful up there Franky, you almost hit me!"

"Sorry Usopp, these SUPER winds have been taking away the sails that me and Chopper have been folding." The cyborg shouted, the poor reindeer avoiding trying to get blown away by the winds.

Sanji was below deck trying to cook dinner while Robin was reading a book at the table. The waves made it a bit difficult to cook, causing Sanji to nearly spill the soup he was working on. Robin blinked as some water dropped on her face and book.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji dropped his ladle and looked up to see the water dripping from some wood rafters above her. "What are they doing up there? I thought they had this storm under control!"

Robin chuckled a bit, closing her book. "Perhaps we should go up there and help out Cook-san."

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as he nodded. "Of course! Just let me finish this soup up and I'll join you!"

The twosome went up on deck to see the crew battling the elements as hard as they could. Coming from behind them was Nami who was holding a bunch of maps along with Brook to help her out with some of her maps. The rest of the group saw her coming and gathered around her.

"Okay, I tried to find out where we were in these rocky waters." Nami said, keeping her maps from blowing in the wind. "And it seems that we are in uncharted waters!"

"Neat! That means there's an island around here that we can dock on!" Luffy grinned, more thunder and lightning shaking the waves.

"Um...guys?" Chopper's eyes widen as he looked over the edge of the ship.

"No you idiot! If we haven't discovered this sea yet, we don't know if there's an island close by!" Nami yelled at him, knocking his head in with her fist.

Chopper pointed out at the water. "Guys you really should see this."

Zoro rubbed his chin. "So what you're saying is that we have entered some sort of mystery sea?"

"Of course that's what she said! Weren't you listening Mosshead?" Sanji said to him, getting him to growl.

"GUYS! WE ARE HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS A WHIRLPOOL!" Chopper shouted over their argument.

The whole crew stopped what they were doing and saw a massive whirlpool sucking their ship inside. There was nothing they could do as water enveloped their entire ship and bodies.

Instead of killing them like it should've, something miraculous happened. The water started glowing and shrinking them down to a smaller size. Their minds were wiped clean as they became the purest thing known to men...

* * *

"A baby?!"

It was one of those days as usual. I was at the same coffee shop that I always went to after work, hanging out with my older sister who finally found time out of her busy schedule to come visit me. As per usual, I was drinking a cup of chamomile tea with some milk while she had a cinnamon toast cup of coffee. My attire was akin to those of the recluse nature; a grey hoodie, long black jeans, and black Uggs. My glasses were askew to the side, so thick because of my astigmatism. My skin color was lighter than the usual dark skin I was associated with. My sister was dressed as a fashion icon with her purple sweater, black leggings, and black heeled boots.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she replied with a smile on her face. "It's true! Bryan and I were shooting for one for ages now. I can't wait until we become a family."

"Wow Haylee, I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be an aunt!" I said happily, smiling underneath the hoodie.

"You know Hannah, I think you should try to do something with your life. You've been working in the same job, going to the same coffee shop, and even watching those Japanese cartoons."

"They're called anime and you wouldn't understand "Miss Works in Technology". I'm content with my life right now and wouldn't change a thing." Sipping my tea, I smirked at her. "Plus, I got a small little house right out of the city so I don't have interact with people."

Haylee sighed. "You are going to be so miserable just writing fanfiction and watching cartoons. But I want you to be there when the baby comes."

Nodding, I got up from the table and placed some money down. "I'll pay, but just this once."

"Oh thanks sis, I thought you were going to cheap out on me again." Haylee joked, getting a growl from me.

"I'm not that cheap..." I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the door. At the end of the sidewalk was my beat up old red Corola which I got from a junkyard and got it renovated. My life was mundane, but I enjoyed the solitude and the loneliness. I wasn't used to talking to people with my introverted self and hated being put on the spot whenever my sister was around. The old dusty road that lead to my home was starting to get muddy from the rain, making it harder to drive on.

Visibility was starting to go out as I squinted to see the road. Suddenly, I felt myself hydroplaning off the road, panicking slightly as I begun to turn the wheel frantically. My car launched itself into the river that flowed by my house. My life flashed before my eyes; my first birthday, the first time I kissed a boy, that embarrassing first day of middle school.

Man...did my life suck or did it just get progressively worse as I got older?

Glass shards pierced my skin, making it bleed as the car crashed. Before long, all I could think was, _I am about to die..._

_Yup, I might as well relax and let myself unwind..._

* * *

_My eyes blinked open as I saw nothing but white. Groaning, I pushed myself upwards to find myself in front of what appeared to be a rather large white desk. Clicking noises were heard and a computer popped up on the desk. I trembled slightly, actually feeling fear for a change. Had I really died? Is this the pearly gates of heaven? If that was true, then why was there a desk?_

_"Long way from home, aren't we?" A young boy voice called out to me. Blinking, I saw the first person in this void. He wore white robes with a golden cross and linings. His eyes were gold as well, his skin sparkled from the infinite lights shining around us. Running his fingers through his brown curly hair, he tapped more keys on the computer in front of him. "Welcome to limbo, the gateway between heaven and hell. I am one of the various reapers that help people crossover to the afterlife, name's Mischal."_

_"M-M-Mischal? What is going on? I'm dead? How did I die?" I was full on panicking now, sweat rolling down my face. "Can someone give me a clear answer?"_

_Mischal looked down at me, sighing at my frantic state. "Well right now, doctors are working hard to bring you back to life, but you are losing blood pretty fast. Luckily for you, your older sister is with you and praying hard on your behalf. At this point, you have been given a decision."_

_A long piece of paper appeared before me with a ton of words and sentences on it. I took the paper and looked over the fine print before my jaw drop at the terms and conditions. _

_"Am I reading this right? You want me to not only go back to Earth and become a quote-on-quote "better" person, but there's some people you want me to bring back?" _

_Mischal nodded, typing more on his computer. "That's right! We just received new applicants for the reincarnation process we've been trying out. These guys come from another dimension and would help you break out of this socialization block you put yourself into. We don't ask for much, but the big man upstairs is trying to help you out with this."_

_"I see..." I slowly sign the contract, keeping my eyes on Mischal as I did so. "This means I get to live...with new roommates in my own house and break my own mundane life for them?"_

_Mischal shrugged. "Well you could pass on right now and leave behind the only person who came to your rescue. She'd be devastated..."_

_Oh now your playing the "Do it for your sister" card on me. _

_"You've got a deal Mischal." I held up a hand. _

_Mischal smiled and shook his hand. "A pleasure doing business with you Zaria!" The place around me started fading away before he clapped his hands. "Ooh! I almost forgot to warn you about the new babies you are taking care of!"_

_"Wait babies! Who said anything about babies?" I started fading away fast as my eyes widen in shock. _

_"Good luck Zaria! See you again when your time is ready!" Mischal waved as I fully faded away back to reality._

* * *

Mischal leaned back in his chair as he clicked on the name "ZARIA DAWSON" and declaring her alive once more.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing entrusting this woman with these kids." He murmured to himself as he looked at the various bundles beside his desk. "After all, she may deny them the love and care they need or turn out to be a terrible mother."

Hearing one of the babies starting to whine, he picked up the box and headed towards the portal. No time to think about the consequences now. He had a mission to do and he wasn't going to let these bundles of joy be without a caretaker. And if she did a great job taking care of these kids...

"Whelp, this seems like her problem now!" Mischal tossed the box through the portal and watched it transport inside of her house. "It's a good thing I didn't send Ace down with them or else her entire house would be burned to a crisp!"

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Zaria: I almost died and met a grim reaper of some sorts! With my newly given life, I vowed to make something of my life and try to reach out more. The second I do so, I became the caretaker of the Straw Hat Pirates, but as babies! How could this have happened to me?! **

**Next Time, "Nobody Plans Me For Parenthood!"**

**I really hope they grow up fast! How am I supposed to explain this to Haylee?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
